


One shots Spideypool

by imaginaslarry



Category: Marvel
Genre: Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaslarry/pseuds/imaginaslarry
Summary: Libro de One Shot de la pareja Spideypool (Spider-man y Deadpool)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Si no te gusta esta idea no sigas leyendo dado a que en este apartado encontraras temáticas un tanto diferentes.

Boyfriend 

 

Ser un mercenario no es un trabajo sencillo mucho menos cuando tienes que buscar al desgraciado que te desfiguró por completo, el lado positivo de todo esto es que, pudo conocer al famoso Spider-Man, su primer encuentro no fue nada lindo, el asesinando a un par de chicos malos y Spidey golpeándolo una y otra vez. Después de ese día se encargó de acosar a dicho súper héroe, al principio el grandioso SpiderMan huía del loco de máscara roja pero después se resignó a la presencia del hombre, claro que a Deadpool le tomó bastante tiempo poder acercarse de una manera íntima al arácnido. Casi muere cuando Spidey aceptó una cita (Claro si pudiese morir) después de tener un debate consigo mismo, literalmente, llegó a la conclusión de preparar una cena en lo más alto de la torre 'Stark' por suerte el dueño de esta se encontraba en una misión, al llevar a Spidey a la cita este dijo varios comentarios acerca de que el hombre estaba demente por invadir propiedad ajena pero, sabía que el chico estaba emocionado por tener una cita de altura. Al final la cena resultó salir bien o casi bien, de no haber sido por la llegada del famoso Iron-Man, el hombre de Hierro al ver a estos dos hombres en su torre prácticamente los sacó a patadas, a lo que ellos no pudieron parar de reír y, al final de la noche Deadpool pudo conseguir un beso del arácnido por encima de las máscaras, su noche fue perfecta.   
Su segunda cita fue en un parque de diversiones, la gente los miraba como si fuesen dos extraterrestres, aunque bueno ¿Quién usa unos trajes de súperhéroes para ir a un parque de diversiones? Exacto ellos, esa noche todo se fue al carajo, algún enemigo del mercenario hizo acto de presencia provocando un caos, la pobre gente corría aterrorizada por un hombre disparando como loco, Spidey y Deadpool hicieron un gran equipo para patearle el trasero al hombre pero, cuando este saco una granada él mercenario no dudó un solo segundo en sacar sus katanas y atravesar al hombre con ellas, por primera vez SpiderMan no se molestó  que su "amigo" cometiera un asesinato, esa noche Deadpool pudo tocarle el trasero a su chico, porque si, lo había reclamado como suyo,  al final terminó recibiendo una fuerte bofetada.

La tercera cita tuvo lugar en una playa solitaria, Deadpool se encargó de iluminar el lugar con muchas, muchas velas, en esta ocasión el arácnido hizo una pregunta demasiado importante, hasta ese entonces el mercenario no se había dado cuenta que no conocía en nada a su chico.

—Deadpool, supongo que ese no es tu verdadero nombre ¿Cierto? Entonces ¿Como te llamas? 

—Mi querido arañita estás en lo cierto pero ¿Si te digo mi nombre, me dirás el tuyo? Por Dios Spidey llevamos saliendo como por tres meses —Deadpool negó ante sus propias palabras, deseaba tanto poder ver el rostro del hombre que lo volvía completamente loco, aunque no estaba seguro de querer mostrar su propio rostro. 

—Eso no es posible, si te digo mi nombre te estaría revelando mi identidad, y no puedo hacer tal cosa

—No seas mamón —Deadpool gruñó para luego soltar una pequeña risa—. Acaso ¿Debajo de ese traje tan sexy se encuentra Brad Pitt? Porque si es asi, seré el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra.

Por primera vez el mercenario pudo escuchar la risa de SpiderMan y sin duda fue un momento tan precioso. 

—¿Prometes que no le dirás a nadie? —Los enormes ojos de la marcará estaban sobre Deadpool—. Esto es en serio

—Lo prometo, mi spidey hermoso 

—Peter Parker 

Con ese simple nombre Deadpool tenía lo necesario para conocer a fondo a su "pareja" sonrió para si mismo, ahora podía tener una imagen del chico. 

—Wade Wilson, pero tu puedes decirme "Daddy" o "Daddy azotame por favor" 

La boca del mayor se abrió de sobre manera al escuchar lo siguiente.

—Daddy azotame duro, por favor

¿En verdad había dicho eso? Después vio al chico levantarse, caminar hacía él para luego sentarse sobre su regazo ¡Mierda! Por primera vez se sintió confundido, Spider Man estaba tomando la iniciativa, sin perder un sólo segundo comenzó a acariciar el trasero ajeno a lo que, Peter movió la cadera restregandose contra su entrepierna. Cuando Peter habló  Wade se sintió horrizado. 

—Si me muestras tu cara, te mostraré el mío ¿Aceptas? 

Wade vaciló antes de hablar

—Estamos locos pero no tanto, si le enseñamos nuestra cara saldrá corriendo, me ha costado mucho conseguirle no voy a arruinar esto —Las voces de Wade comenzaron a debatir entre hacer o no lo correcto, de cierta forma Peter comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa platicas internas de Deadpool. Sabía distinguir cuando Wade se dirigía a él y, cuando a esas voces. 

—No huiré, de todas forma cuándo me quite esta máscara serás tu quién saldrá corriendo

Acaso ¿Peter Parker también tenía la cara hecha mierda? Wade nunca se había sentido atemorizado por nada (Ni siquiera cuando se enteró que tenia cáncer) pero justo ahora temía que al revelar su rostro el arácnido ya no quisiera hablarle más, escuchó a Peter soltar un suspiro de frustración, entonces decidió llevar sus manos al inicio de su máscara y fue levantándola poco a poco, con cada milímetro de piel descubierta se sentía más nervioso, al quitársela por completo no supo descifrar la reacción de Peter, las voces de su cabeza comenzaron a burlarse de Wade al creer que alguien aceptaría salir con él, sobre todo si se trataba de Spider-Man. 

—Diablos —Su acompañante pronunció al cabo de varios segundos —. Me imaginaba algo peor —Soltó una leve carcajada—. Wade 

—No eres la primera persona que se ríe al ver mi rostro, por eso, prefiero usar siempre el traje, entenderé si no deseas continuar con esto

Wade vio como Peter se llevó las manos a la máscara para quitarla rápidamente, Wilson sintió muchas emociones, no podía creer que debajo de ese traje tan ajustado estuviera un adolescente, Wade inspeccionó cada parte del rostro del joven, ojos enormes y cafés, cabello del mismo color, piel pálida, también contaba con unas mejillas un tanto regordetas y, ¡Diablos! Tenía unos labios muy deseables, pero eso no fue la mejor parte, la mirada de Peter le trasmitía una paz increíble y por unos minutos las voces de Wade desaparecieron.

—¿Aún quieres estar con un mocoso de secundaria? —Las mejillas de Peter se tiñeron de rojo, Wade rodeó el cuerpo del menor.

—Eres tan bonito —Habló con ternura—. ¿No te importa que este tan jodido? 

—¡Mierda! Me pareces muy lindo, no me interesa si no le gustas a las personas —Peter vaciló antes de seguir hablando—. Wade Wilson ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Wade se alejó del menor para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, entonces sonrió, al final el acosar a su Spidey trajo buenas consecuencias.

—Petey, creí que eramos novios desde el momento en que nos conocimos —Ambos sonrieron— De todas formas si, acepto ser tu sexy novio 

Se acercó al rostro contrario y, antes de besar los labios de Peter lamió su nariz haciendo reír al castaño, luego depósito varios besos sobre los labios de Peter, Peter rodeó el cuello del mayor con ambos manos y, comenzó a restragarse sobre este, por primera vez Wade Wilson hizo uso de sus sentidos y alejó al menor el cuál lo miró con reproche aún así, pasaron la noche compartiendo besos inocentes, Wade estaba seguro que esta relación sería lo más importante en su vida y no quería arruinarla mucho menos quitarle la inocencia a su pequeño y lindo novio.


	2. Little me

En este punto se hizo la pregunta más importante de toda su vida ¿Valió la pena abandonar todo por un hombre? No es que su vida fuese la mejor, sus padres murieron cuando él era apenas un niño, sus tíos se encargaron de él, hasta que el tío Ben fue asesinado, entonces comenzaron los problemas económicos, May trabajaba de día y noche, dejando a Peter solo. En el colegio su único amigo era un chico llamado Ned, y no es que necesitara de ellos. Un día al salir del colegio tropezó con un hombre, este le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa, Peter simplemente siguió caminando, dos días después se encontró al mismo hombre a unas cuantas cuadras del colegio, esta vez el rubio le habló, aunque Peter se lo pensó dos veces antes de acercarse, él extraño se presentó bajo el nombre de "Wade Wilson" el castaño frunció el ceño ¿Qué necesitaba ese tal Wilson? No tuvo que preguntar cuando el mayor abrió la boca para soltar tremenda información.

—Discúlpame ¿Tienes hora? es que se me paró cuando te vi. 

Peter rodó los ojos y continuó caminando. 

Al día siguiente se encontró al mismo rubio, este le sonrió para luego entregarle una rosa.

—Si tu pierna izquierda fuera viernes y tu pierna derecha fuera domingo, déjame pasar un fin de semana contigo

La rosa terminó estrellándose contra la cara del más alto, de nuevo Peter se retiró sin decir una sola palabra. Al terminar la semana Peter estaba cansado de aquél tipo, así que lo esperó en el mismo lugar y cuando este llegó no le dio tiempo de pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Escucha, no sé a que estás jugando, tampoco es divertido, así que por favor será mejor que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra 

—¿Quieres salir a cenar esta noche? —Wade Wilson sonrió enseñando sus perfectos dientes. 

—¿Que parte de "no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra" no entendiste? 

Sinceramente Peter estaba harto de dicho rubio, estaba dispuesto a seguir caminando cuando el más alto lo cogió del brazo. 

—Por favor... No te arrepentirás 

Y tuvo razón.

Peter no se arrepiente de haber aceptado esa cita, Wilson lo llevó a un restaurante decente, al principio pensó que las personas los mirarían raros por la diferencia de edad, pero nadie les prestaba atención, Wade era un hombre muy agradable, y carismático, durante la cena conversaron acerca de ellos ¡Diablos! Wilson era un descarado ¿Cómo pudo decirle que trabaja como mercenario? Peter estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo, había algo en Wade que lo hacía sentir cómodo, por lo tanto, volvió a aceptar una segunda, tercera incluso una cuarta cita. 

Un viernes en la tarde Peter invitó a Wade a casa de la tía May, vieron una película, comieron palomitas, todo estaba muy bien hasta que Wade se acercó para besar a Peter, quién se apartó enseguida. 

—Pet, se que es obvio pero me gustas, así que ¿Quieres ser mi novio? —El silencio que se formó en la sala era de ultratumba.

—Wade, tengo catorce años 

—Y yo soy quince años mayor, creo que hacemos una linda pareja, de todas formas, no me importaría ir a la cárcel por ti

—Eres un idiota —Los ojos de Peter se posicionaron sobre Wade, automáticamente sonrió —. Acepto 

Wade cargó al menor mientras le llenaba la cara de besos. Peter tampoco se arrepiente de haber aceptado ser novio de Wade Wilson. 

A la primera persona en contarle acerca de su relación con el mercenario, fue Ned, este lo miró por unos largos segundos, para luego negar, Peter creyó que lo juzgaría y tacharía de loco. 

—Mi sueño siempre fue salir con una de último año pero tu Peter, lo estas haciendo con alguien mucho mayor —Ned le sonrió a Peter mientras seguía negando—. Que locura 

—¿No piensas que esto es incorrecto?

—Amigo, si tu estás bien con esto, no hay nada que decir 

Ese día Wade fue a recogerlo al colegio, al estar frente a frente simplemente se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, Wade retrocedió un poco al hacerlo golpeó a un estudiante que pasaba detrás de él, Peter abrió los ojos de sobremanera al ver que muchacho casi se cae, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos. Rápidamente se acercó al chico y se inclinó para hablarle. 

—D-diablos ¿Te encuentras bi-ien? —tartamudió al ver el estado del chico, si algo le hubiese pasado al chico se habrían metido en un gran problema.

—Si, estoy bien 

Fue lo único que dijo para retirarse, Peter miró a Wade quién parecía tranquilo.

—Casi lo tiras al suelo, Wade pudiste lastimarlo

—Pet, relajate, no pasó nada ¿de acuerdo? Mejor vamos a comer que muero de hambre 

Después de comer Peter volvió a invitar a Wade a casa, sólo que esta vez las cosas se tornaron un poco calientes, cuando el mayor intentó abrirle el botón del pantalón, Peter se alejó rápidamente, se llevó una mano detrás del cuello para darse un pequeño masaje. 

—No quiero terminar como el chico de hace ratos, todos hablan de él, pero nadie le habla a él —Wade miró a Peter caminar de un lado hacia el otro—.  Es como si él chico tuviese una enfermedad jodidamente contagiosa, pero no, él simplemente está esperando un bebé, eso es normal,  entonces ¿Por qué la gente huye de él? 

—Pet, el tiene tu edad, la gente lo juzga por eso, por ser menor de edad, amor, no te preocupes, no terminarás como él.

Aunque Wade se equivocó, cuando cumplieron 6 meses de novios estaban tan felices que se los olvidó un detalle tan importante, se dieron cuenta al finalizar, ninguno de los dos creyó que fuese un problema, hasta dos meses después. Peter estaba aterrado mirando a Wade quién parecía a punto de desmayarse, la habitación quedó en silencio, por primera vez Wade Wilson estaba callado. Jodidamente callado. Después de varios segundos el mayor fue el primero en hablar.

—Mierda, no sé cambiar pañales

Peter deseó golpear al mayor ¿Por qué estaba bromeando en un momento como este? Su vida se terminaría por completo, y claro, seguramente May lo mataría.

—Wade...

—Baby boy, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien —sonrió—. Hay que decirle a la tía May 

Al hacerlo, May comenzó a gritarles a ambos, ella estaba tan enojada, incluso  amenazó con llamar a la policía para que se llevaran a Wade. Lo que hizo enojar a Peter.

—¡Es mi vida, no tienes ningún derecho de meterte en ella! 

—Peter, cielo, apenas tienes catorce, un bebé simplemente te arruina la vida

—Mi vida estaba arruinada desde hace mucho 

Pero no, pudo arruinarse un poco más, en el colegio lo miraban como si tuviese dos cabezas, y lo peor es que algunos alumnos al pasar a su lado le susurraban cosas como "Zorra" "puta" "Podemos follar en los baños, total, no te puedes embarazar dos veces" el trababa de ignorar todos esos comentarios, Ned trataba de subirle el ánimo. Por la tarde Wade fue a visitarle, únicamente para darle la noticia de que se iría de viaje por dos semanas.

—¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que me vaya a la mierda? 

—Baby boy, tengo trabajo que hacer —El rubio se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, el menor movió la cara para evitar el beso—. Pet, cuando vuelva podemos mudarnos juntos 

—¿Estás hablando en serio? 

Esas dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, Peter estaba emocionado con la idea de mudarse con Wade, había convencido a su tía May, aunque le costó demasiado lo logró, Para cuando el rubio regresó, él tenía todo preparado. El primer día en casa de Wilson se sintió extraño, como si no perteneciera en dicho lugar.

Después de cierto tiempo Peter se dio cuenta que vivir con Wade no era lo mismo a "ser novio de Wade" ahora lo conocía de todas las formas posibles, y si, se dio cuenta que en verdad era un mercenario, Wilson nunca había demostrado esa parte, la violenta. Hasta que un día llegó con el rostro bañado en sangre, Peter intentó acercarse pero lo único que recibió fue un empujón, luego el mayor se marchó a la habitación susurrando un "no me molestes" aunque no le tomó mucha importancia.

Peter hizo un nuevo amigo, Harrison Osterfield, mejor conocido como Harry, era un chico bastante agradable, con unos bonitos ojos color azul, cabello rubio y muy, muy divertido, este siempre estaba bromeando sobre el bebé llamando a Wade "abuelo" en lugar de papá, Peter pasaba tiempo de calidad con Harry y Ned. Ellos quedaron en juntarse en el departamento de Wilson para ver   
Game Of Thrones, aunque Ned no pudo asistir ya que tuvo cosas que hacer, en realidad, ellos ni siquiera vieron la serie, se dedicaron a charlar.  Peter estaba muy entretenido para darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Harry, hasta que sus labios fueron atrapados, el castaño le miró con sorpresa y colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Harrison para intentar alejarlo, el sonido de la puerta azotándose fue suficiente para que el ojiazul se apartara con rapidez. 

Harry miró al hombre de 1.88 de estatura, se levantó de un salto del sofá, miró de reojo a Peter para decirle.

—Nos vemos el lunes 

Harry abandonó la casa, Peter se puso de pie, su mirada estaba sobre Wade, quién estaba cruzado de brazos. Mierda, abrió la boca para comenzar a explicar lo que realmente sucedió pero Wilson lo cogió del brazo, y no de forma gentil.

—¿Es lo que haces cuando no estoy? —Wade sonaba enojado—. ¿Es en serio Peter? Salgo unas horas a trabajar y cuando regreso a casa te encuentro besándote con ese tipo ¡Por Dios! En nuestro sofá

—No es lo que parece, yo...

Peter nunca pudo explicar la situación, porque la enorme mano de Wade se estrelló contra su mejilla izquierda.

—Te alejarás de ese tipo ¿entendido?

Peter simplemente asintió. 

De esa forma Harrison Osterfield dejó de ser su amigo. Con el paso de los meses el estómago de Peter comenzó a crecer, a los cuatro meses se le dificultaba hacer cualquier tipo de actividad, mierda, aún así tenía que ir al colegio, al volver, cocinaba, luego limpiaba el departamento entre otras cosas más, y claro, estaban las citas con el médico , en las primeras citas asistió solo, en las recientes Ned se había ofrecido a acompañarle, nunca olvidará el momento en que el doctor preguntó si él era el papá del bebé, ambos se miraron horrorizados, luego negaron una y otra vez, ese momento fue divertido. Ese mismo día supo el sexo del bebé, en la noche cuando Wade llegó a casa le dio un beso en la boca, luego le dio la noticia acerca del bebé, Wilson no pareció emocionado. Lo único que dijo fue...

—Que bien, los niños son más fáciles de cuidar 

Y si, Wade Wilson no estaba emocionado ante la idea de un varón. Durante el siguiente mes, las cosas se pusieron realmente mal, el mercenario pasaba más tiempo en la calle que en su hogar, cuando llegaba apenas y le dirigía la palabra a Peter, incluso hubo una vez en la que no llego dos días a dormir, en esas dos noches Parker estuvo llorando, mientras se repetía que Wilson lo había abandonado, al tercer día este volvió, ofreció una disculpa diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer, luego le dio un largo beso para luego acariciar el abultado estómago del menor.

—Papi está de regreso 

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, creí que te habías marchado —Peter golpeó suavemente el pecho de Wade, este soltó una pequeña risa para luego rodear al mas joven en un fuerte abrazo—. Te extrañé

—Baby Boy, no te preocupes todo está bien 

Y no, nada estuvo bien, un día Wade llegó enojado, Peter simplemente quería preguntar que estaba ocurriendo pero en lugar de obtener palabras, obtuvo golpes, su labio sangraba, en cuestión de minutos su ojo derecho comenzaba a cerrarse ¡diablos! La jodida cara le dolía como el infierno, Wade simplemente lo dejó en suelo llorando, él fue a tomar una siesta. Después de ese día los golpes se volvieron constantes, por lo mismo Peter tuvo que abandonar la escuela porque no podía asistir con el rostro demacrado, la peor parte sin duda fue el tener que alejarse de Ned, no llamadas, no mensajes, no más fotos haciendo estúpidas muecas, ahora si se había quedado sin amigos. 

Estar cerca de Wade comenzaba a causarle terror, trataba de no mirarle a los ojos, o la cara, cualquiera funcionaba bien. Mierda. últimamente el bebé estaba demasiado despierto, se la pasaba lanzado patadas, provocando que Peter soltará pequeños jadeos, se llevó una mano al vientre para darle pequeñas caricias, sin darse cuenta en sus labios se formó una enorme sonrisa. Por un instante olvidó la presencia de Wade.

—Te imagino como un pequeño yo, pero más inteligente y más amigable —Peter se miró el estómago mientras asentía —. Tengo que escoger un nombre para ti, veamos ¿Que opinas sobre llamarte Ryan? Nop, definitivamente no ¿Aiden? Hum, tampoco ¿Jude? ¿Ben? —entonces sintió una patadita, esa tendría que ser la respuesta —. De acuerdo, pequeño yo, te llamarás Ben

—Me gustaba Jude, pero supongo que Ben esta bien para él

Peter casi se cae del sofá al escuchar la profunda voz de su pareja, Wade lo estaba mirando fijamente, gracias al cielo no tuvo que decir nada porque el timbre sonó por lo tanto Wilson se levantó para ir abrir la puerta, al ver a su tía, pidió que la tierra lo tragara, cosa que no fue posible. Su tía comenzó a gritar en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Esto se acabó! Usted —señaló al mayor de la habitación —. Será mejor que se aleje de Peter, de lo contrario pondré una demanda en su contra, mire lo que ha hecho ¿cómo se atreve a golpearle? ¡es sólo un niño! 

—Con todo respeto, Peter no tiene nada de niño, tiene las habilidades de una prostituta —Wade le guiño el ojo a May.

May levantó su mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada al rubio, Peter se puso de pie y se metió en medio de May y Wade, temía que Wilson tratara de hacerle algo a su tía, la miró con tristeza.

—Tía, será mejor que se vaya

Peter quiso atravesar la puerta junto a su tía pero de nuevo no pudo alejarse de Wade Wilson.  

Los nueves meses llegaron con rapidez. para cuando se dio cuenta, el bebé ya estaba entre sus brazos llorando, los primeros días fueron los más difíciles, no tenía la menor idea de como cuidar de un bebé ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera podía preparar el biberón, para suerte de todos Wade sabía hacerlo, incluso cambiar pañales, y para terminar, Wilson era bueno adormeciendo al recién nacido, él se sentía inútil por no poder hacer algo tan simple, sus noches de sueños se aminoraron a casi nada. En ocasiones había encontrado a Wilson usando voz de bebé para hablarle a Ben, también había visto al rubio llenar de besos al pequeño, y sobre todo, Wade se la pasaba sonriendole al bebé. 

Tres semanas después, Peter salió del baño recién duchado,  llevaba su pijama puesta, caminó hacia la cama para encontrarse con una tierna imagen, Ben se encontraba dormido sobre el pecho de Wade, este mismo también dormía, Peter sonrió, estaba seguro que el pequeño Ben había llegado para mejorar las cosas, estaba seguro de eso.

También estaba seguro que Ben no era su pequeño yo, Ben era el pequeño yo de Wade. Ojos azules, cabello rubio, sin duda era un pequeño Wade.


	3. Little me, parte 2

Durante los primeros cuatro meses de tener un bebé en casa Wade se comportaba de manera moderada, de hecho incluso parecía ser el Wade de al principio (él que se la pasaba bromeando y riendo). Un martes por la mañana Wade mencionó que podía invitar a Ned a casa, Peter casi quiso saltar de la felicidad ¡Porque vamos! Hace meses que no veía a su mejor amigo, este ni siquiera conocía a su hijo. 

Por supuesto que tomó la palabra de Wade e invitó a su mejor amigo a conocer al pequeño Ben, toda la tarde se la pasaron conversando y riendo a carcajadas, mientras Wade se ocupada de preparar el almuerzo y también cuido al bebé, los tres comieron entre charlas triviales y para cuando Ned se fue le dijo a Peter que debería pensar acerca de volver al colegio. 

Durante la noche mientras Wade le rodeaba la cintura dispuesto a dormir se armó de valor para hablarle sobre lo que Ned le dijo.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de volver al colegio —habló un poco fuerte para que el mayor pudiese escucharle. 

—Me parece bien 

¿Wade estaba de acuerdo? No sé lo podía creer, de alguna manera creyó que tendría que convencer al mercenario para que le dejara regresar a los estudios. 

—Wade ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

—Si baby boy, puedes regresar al colegio, recuerdo que alguna vez mencionaste que querías ser alguien en la vida ¿quién soy yo para arruinar tus sueños? —después de decir aquello depositó un beso sobre la nuca del adolescente—. Trabajaré durante la noche para que en el día pueda cuidar del bebé 

—Gracias Wade, no sabes lo mucho que significa que estés haciendo esto por mi 

Fue así como volvió al colegio, ahora no compartía clases con Ned porque iba uno año atrasado (desventaja de abandonar el colegio sin terminar el año) pero eso no evitaba que durante el descanso se encontrara con él para conversar y pasar un buen rato. Flash seguía molestándole y llamándole "puta". Trataba de ignorarle hasta que un día este se atrevió a decir "Estoy seguro que tu mocosito es un fenómeno al igual que tu" no iba a permitir que insultara a su hijo y sin pensarlo dos veces terminó estrellando su puño contra el rostro de Flash, por supuesto se ganó una suspensión de tres días pero no le importó. Le contó a Wade sobre lo sucedido y al día siguiente Flash Thompson fue golpeado brutalmente tanto que lo llevaron a la sala de emergencia, Peter se enojó tanto que terminó gritándole a Wilson.

—¡No tenías que hacerlo! ¡Por tu culpa Flash se encuentra internado y según dicen en un pésimo estado!

—Es una maldición que la policía estuviera cerca, de lo contrario estaría muerto 

—¡Wade! 

—¿Por qué te enoja tanto que Flash esté herido? ¿acaso es tu amante? —el rubio tomó a Peter por el brazo y lo sacudió con fuerza.

—¡Basta! No voy a discutir contigo, Ben está dormido y no quiero que se despierte, aún tengo que preparar el maldito almuerzo 

Lo único que pareció tranquilizar a Wade fue la mención del bebé, Peter suspiró con cansancio al ver salir al mayor, cosa que agradecía porque no tenía ánimos de verle la cara. Se pasó todo el día cuidado a su hijo, lo bañó y le leyó un par de cuentos, para tener cuatro meses el pequeño Ben era un bebé muy astuto, siempre parecía entender las conversaciones y sonreía haciendo que sus ojos azules tomaran un pequeño brillo, a las nueve de la noche llevó al pequeño a su habitación para dejarlo dentro de su cuna y en cuestión de segundos cayó rendido ante los brazos de morfeo, aprovechó para tomar un baño al finalizar se colocó la pijama y bajó a la sala para encender la televisión y ver alguna película, se quedó esperando hasta las doce, estaba cansado, fue a la cocina a preparar la mamila de Ben y subió a dársela, después de terminar le sacó los gasesitos y lo recostó de nuevo, posteriormente caminó a su habitación y fue a la cama acostándose boca abajo. Wade se había ido desde hace horas ¿Se encontraría bien? Recordó las veces en la que se iba y no volvía hasta días después ¿Lo haría de nuevo? Estaba demasiado agotado por lo que se durmió en cuestión de minutos.

Despertó confundido, apenas fue capaz de reconocer la habitación porque todo estaba en penumbras, un peso extra hizo que se alarmara, trató de girar la cabeza pero una mano lo sujetó contra el colchón, el olor a alcohol era insoportable tanto que sintió náuseas, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello cuando sintió como le quitaban la parte inferior de la pijama, le acariciaron el trasero con descaro, Wade. 

Escuchó el sonido de la bragueta del pantalón de Wade, entonces comenzó a removerse para liberarse del agarre, era inútil aunque Wade estuviese jodidamente ebrio le superaba en fuerza, el mayor le retiró el bóxer y sin previo aviso colocó el glande sobre la entrada de Peter. 

—No Wade... Por favor —sintió como empujaba tratando de introducir todo su tamaño —. Por favor, ponte el preservativo Wade ¡Wade! 

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Wade era demasiado grande para entrar de una sola estocada y sin lubricación, las embestidas le causaba ardor y dolor, en algún momento del acto sintió ganas de vomitar, dejó de luchar porque era en vano, simplemente espero a que Wade se cansara y para su mala suerte parecía que Wilson tenía mucha energía, para cuando sintió su interior ser llenada con la sustancia pegajosa supo que estaba jodido. Cuando Wade se corrió se salió de Peter y se acostó a un lado para quedarse completamente dormido, Parker lloró por un buen rato, con los ojos hinchados se levantó de la cama (con mucho esfuerzo porque el cuerpo le dolía) y caminó hacia el baño para ducharse, eran las tres de la mañana, cuarenta minutos después salió del baño, no quería dormir junto a Wade pero no tenía alternativa.

Al día siguiente ninguno habló de lo ocurrido, sin embargo Wade supo lo que había sucedido porque vio las sabanas blancas manchadas de sangre, apenas se bañó salió a conseguir las famosas pastillas del "post-day" Peter realmente agradeció que se fuera porque así podía llorar con tranquilidad.

Cuando los tres días pasaron regresó al colegio, al menos nadie le miraba de mala manera (seguro no estaban enterados que su novio fue quién le dio una paliza a Flash) apenas llegó al aula de clases se enteró que había un proyecto importante que hacer, era por equipos, al terminar las clases se reunió con sus compañeros para realizar dicho trabajo, les llevó todo el fin de semana, lo que agradeció, tenía una excusa para estar lejos de casa.

Las semanas fueron transcurrieron, y cuando no estaba en el colegio iba a casa de su tía May, de vez en cuando se llevaba a Ben, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Wade le dijo que lo quería en casa cuidado al bebé, por lo que se vio obligado a pasar más tiempo con Wilson, entonces supo que este usaba drogas porque si, lo vio esnifar cocaína en la sala de su hogar ¿Como podía hacer tal cosa? Y lo peor de todo, seguramente lo hacía cuando se quedaba cuidado a Ben. Recordó a Wade durante sus primeros encuentros, era tan infantil y gracioso, nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio y parecía alguien incapaz de dañar a una persona, pero la triste realidad fue otra. 

Tres meses después se encontraba en los sanitarios del colegio llorando porque el test de embarazo había dado positivo, con quince años se encontraba esperando a su segundo hijo, sus manos temblaban y trató de tranquilizarse pero le fue imposible, salió del cubículo encontrándose con Ned.

—Peter ¿te encuentras bien?

—Me tengo que ir, nos vemos Ned —antes de abandonar el baño, le gritó a su amigo—. ¡Cuidate, te quiero! 

Al llegar a casa pudo escuchar el estéreo a un volumen demasiado alto, incuso sintió los tímpanos dolerle, en el sofá se encontraba Wade bebiendo directamente de una botella, sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesita de centro, había resto de polvo blanco, mierda.

—¡Wade! —este levantó la cabeza para mirarle, con rapidez corrió a apagar el estéreo entonces miró al mayor con reproche —. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? Carajo ¿Dónde está Ben? 

—En su habitación 

Fue todo lo que dijo, Peter caminó hacia el cuarto del bebé, abrió la puerta y desde su lugar pudo ver al pequeño recostado en la cuna, se acercó, él bebé dormía con tranquilidad, sonrió y lo observó por unos segundos, realmente era hermoso aunque fuese idéntico a Wade, Ben era precioso y puro. Cuando dejó de pensar en lo hermoso que él niño es pudo notar que algo no andaba bien, el pecho de Ben no subía y bajaba, lo que significa que... No podía ser. 

Con rapidez lo tomó en brazos y lo sacudió con cuidado pero no despertó, un gritó desgarrador salió de la garganta de Parker.

—¡Mi amor despierta! ¡Hey, Ben... Por favor, no me hagas esto! —sus ojos se posaron sobre las marcas en el blanco cuello de su hijo, no lo podía creer —. No....no 

Abrazó y besó al bebé, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó pero su corazón dolía cada vez más, depositó un beso sobre la frente del bebé y lo dejó sobre la cuna. Lo miró un poco más para abandonar la habitación, Wade Wilson seguía en el sofá. 

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo? —el mayor no respondió —. ¡Habla maldito cobarde!

—Estaba llorando...yo, hice de todo para tranquilizarlo pero seguía y seguía llorando, perdí la...

—¡Cállate! 

Caminó hacia el teléfono y lo tomó pero lo volvió a dejar en su lugar ¿llamaría a la policía y luego qué? Se limpió las lágrimas, y se acercó a Wade para tomarlo del cabello y obligar a que le mirará a los ojos.

—¿Lo hiciste únicamente porque estaba llorando? 

—No era... Yo no quería, Peter, te juro que no quería hacerlo

—¡Asesinaste a nuestro hijo, idiota! ¡todo este maldito tiempo traté de convencerme de que no eras un monstruo, resultaste ser más que eso! Debería acabar contigo, me quitaste lo único bueno que tenía en la vida. Nuestro hijo Wade... Él no...mierda 

No pudo seguir hablando porque el llanto pudo más que él, quiso empujar a Wade cuando le abrazó, pero ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera que Wade Wilson le haya arruinado por completo. Tal vez él también sufría claro, si es que tenía corazón. Lo escuchó llorar y maldecirse ¡vaya! El monstruo tenía corazón, pasaron varios minutos hasta que él mayor se apartó con los ojos hinchados.

—Deberíamos llamar a la policía

—No. —respondió con dureza —. La cárcel sería como un alivio de todos tus males

Fue por su mochila para sacar la prueba de embarazo y se lo lanzó a Wade este le miró con sorpresa. 

—Peter...

—No digas nada, además, estoy llorando ¿vas a asesinarme por eso? ¡Vamos Wade has lo mismo que hiciste con nuestro hijo! ¡no seas un cobarde!

Peter tragó saliva al ver a Wilson sacar una pistola de su pantalón, dicha arma fue apuntada hacia su frente pero no se apartó, ya nada le importaba y esto era lo mejor, asintió dándole a entender a Wade que continuara. Vio el dedo pulgar de Wade posicionarse sobre el gatillo y gritó un "Espera" para después salir corriendo e ir a la habitación de su hijo y tomar al pequeño bebé, volvió a la sala y el mayor se acercó a él para inclinarse y besar la frente del pequeño, le escuchó susurrar cosas como "Perdoname" "no pude controlarme" y "te amo" era una hipócrita. 

Con fuerza empujó a Wade en el sofá, este cayó sentado sobre dicho mueble, luego él se sentó sobre el regazo del mayor manteniendo al bebé entre ambos cuerpos, pensó en dejar alguna nota para su tía y Ned pero no le encontró sentido, lo único que ellos necesitaban saber era que los amaba y seguramente lo sabían. Vio los ojos azules de Wade y deseó volver al pasado para evitar cualquier contacto con él, sostenía su corazón en sus brazos sin embargo el maldito sentimiento de amor hacia Wade seguía presente. Cerró los ojos y estampó sus labios con los ajenos, ninguno hizo el intento de mover los labios, simplemente se quedaron así por un par de minutos, al separarse susurró un pequeño "estoy listo" a lo que Wade respondió "yo seré el siguiente" 

—Discúlpame ¿Tienes hora? ...

Peter interrumpió al mayor.

—Es que se me paró cuando te vi. 

Wade no vio ni una pizca de miedo en los ojos de Peter cuando volvió a colocar la pistola en su frente, de hecho se atrevía a decir que le estaba mirando con diversión y una mezcla de amor ¿Después de todo lo que hizo seguía sintiendo amor por él? Por primera vez sus manos temblaban al sostener un arma, cerró unos segundos los ojos y para cuándo los abrió sintió las lágrimas caer a montón, contó mentalmente hasta cinco y tiró del gatillo, al instante sostuvo el cuerpo inerte de Peter para que no se desplomara, dejó la cabeza del adolescente sobre su pecho de esta manera asegurando al bebé entre sus cuerpos. 

Había acabado con todo. Su hijo, el bebé que esperaban y Peter estaban muertos, había asesinado a toda su familia, los abrazó por al menos media hora porque creía que se merecía pasar por ese sufrimiento, durante ese lapso recordó la primera vez en que vio a Peter y le pareció el ser humano más hermoso sobre la tierra, recordó el primer beso y cómo su estómago se sentía como pequeñas mariposas, sonrió al recordar la noticia de que sería padre, fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, y cuando tuvo a Ben en brazos lloró de felicidad por supuesto que Peter nunca se enteró de eso, de alguna manera sabía que terminaría arruinando todo porque así era Wade Wilson. 

Besó la nuca de Peter varias veces y posicionó la pistola sobre su frente. 

—Te amo y te amaré por siempre. 

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de suicidarse.


	4. Kink

Las escaleras parecían infinitas, sentía que no avanzaba, estaba seguro que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, sin embargo siguió corriendo hasta que, su pierna derecha fue sujetada, de esta forma lo jalaron hacia abajo haciendo que cayera justo a unos cuantos centímetros del otro hombre. Sus manos se posicionaron sobre la cara del rubio y no dudo en rasguñarle el rostro, el tipo de ojos azules soltó un gemido de dolor. 

—Maldita perra

El castaño aprovechó para darle una patada en el estómago, con esto tuvo oportunidad de separarse y lograr subir las escaleras, corrió hacia su habitación, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando una patada la abrió por completo, aunque quiso alejarse fue demasiado tarde, el otro hombre lo sujetó de los hombros para luego lanzarlo sobre la cama, segundos después se posicionó sobre él.

—P-por favor, detente —dijo al borde de las lágrimas. 

Los labios ajenos comenzaron a besarle el rostro, bajando por su cuello y terminando por su pecho, en ningún momento dejó de moverse intentando apartar al mayor de él, el rubio le ganaba en fuerza y agilidad, al darse cuenta, sus pantalones ya no estaban, y sus boxers estaban siendo retirados, las enormes manos del ojiazul acariciaron las piernas del castaño.

—Peter ¿ese es tu nombre? —dijo mientras depositaba un beso en el muslo del castaño —. Me lo pusiste difícil, tuve que correr más de una cuadra, pero vales la pena 

—P-por favor... N-no —movió las piernas para intentar darle una patada al rubio pero este le sujetó evitando tal movimiento—. P-por favor 

vio al rubio escupir sobre su mano la cual acercó a la entrepierna del más joven, Peter decidió darle una patada en la cara provocando que el ojiazul se apartara rápidamente, por desgracia fue solo unos segundos, el mayor se posiciono sobre él.

—Estoy harto

Dijo para luego lanzarle una bofetada a Peter, con la enorme mano del rubio fue suficiente para aturdirle, lo que aprovechó el sujeto para tomarlo de la cintura y darle la vuelta, no es que fuese un gran problema, Peter era un muchacho delgado, fácil para un hombre fuerte. 

—N-no quiero h-hacer esto... Por favor, d-dejame ir —En este punto Peter se encontraba llorando—. Por favor 

—Intenté ser amable, pero colmaste mi paciencia —el sonido del zipper siendo bajado inundo la habitación —. Descuida, te gustará

Pasaron segundos para que Peter sintiera algo punzando su zona íntima, el hombre empujó demasiado fuerte penetrando sin previo aviso al joven, Peter gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, su cabeza término enterrado sobre el colchón, aunque sabía que no funcionaría siguió susurrando que lo dejara en paz, las embestidas no hicieron esperarse ¡diablos! Con el tamaño del rubio era imposible no gritar de dolor.

—D-detente 

—Vamos perra, se que te está gustando 

—¡Detente! 

Lo único que recibió fue una fuerte nalgada, las embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes y más rápidas. Peter perdió la noción del tiempo, sólo fue consciente que en algún momento el rubio llegó al orgasmo y se salió de él. 

Dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba, sus ojos se posicionaron sobre el ojiazul el cuál tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar su respiración, se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

—¡Dios mío, amor! —Peter se arrodilló horrorizado frente al mayor, este tenía varias líneas rojizas en el rostro—. Lo siento, no fue mi intención

Entonces abrió los ojos, miró al castaño y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pet-Pet también lamento la bofetada

—Wade no importa, yo te di una patada en el rostro —ambos rieron

Wade Wilson se incorporó para besar los labios de su pareja, se besaron mientras soltaban pequeñas risas. Lentamente fueron recostándose sobre la cama, ahora Peter llevaba el control, Peter se separo del mayor únicamente para depositar un beso sobre la frente de Wilson. 

—Carajo, después de esto tenemos que limpiar la sala, hicimos un desastre 

—Wade, estoy seguro que rompimos tu lámpara favorita

—Ya no importa, compraremos otro, Baby boy, el sábado tenemos que hacer el rol de actores 

Peter se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño, sólo faltaban dos días para que sea sábado, de ninguna forma se iba a recuperar tan rápido, estaba seguro que el dolor en el trasero le duraría al menos un par de días, de todas formas asintió.

—Suena interesante 

—Yo interpretaré al sexy Ryan Reynolds, y tú, interpretarás a Andrew Garfield —Los ojos de Wade recorrieron de arriba a abajo a Peter—. ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes un gran parecido con Andrew, pero obviamente tú eres más guapo y sexy

—En lo único en que te pareces a ese tal Ryan Reynolds es que ambos son idiotas, idiota 

—¿Eso fue un ''sí amor, acepto"? 

—Si idiota 

Wade atrapó los labios de Peter, ya tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para limpiar su desorden, lo único que ahora deseaban era estar juntos y no separarse ni por un segundo. Peter sonrió mientras besaba al rubio, si, su novio estaba jodidamente loco, pero aún así lo amaba.


	5. He's mine!

Él castaño comenzaba a sentirse incómodo con la mirada de cierta persona, no podía salir de su hogar sin tener que encontrarse con aquél hombre, y cada que se veían este le saludaba a pesar de encontrase al otro lado de la calle, sabía que el hombre no vivía en esa casa, tal vez sólo iba de visita, como sea, quería que este dejara de mirarlo como suele hacerlo. 

En cambio, su vecino, el dueño de dicha casa, suele ser demasiado amable, sonriendole cada que se encontraban, a Peter le agradaba su vecino, hasta que un día este tocó a su puerta con una oferta demasiado rara. Estuvo a nada de desmayarse, pero se obligó a si mismo a permanecer en pie frente a su agradable vecino. 

—¿Entendí bien? —Los ojos de Peter estaban sobre el hombre delgado y alto—. ¿Quieres que me acueste con tu novio?

Así que el hombre en realidad era el novio de su vecino, vaya, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. Él otro chico rió levemente. 

—No, mi novio quiere que tengamos un trio —mencionó con tranquilidad, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios—. Será divertido.

Peter negó aun sorprendido ¿Cómo se atrevía a proponerle algo así? Definitivamente nunca lo haría. 

—Parece una oferta demasiado tentadora —dijo con ironía—. Pero tendré que negarme, lo siento mucho 

Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando su vecino puso la mano para impedir dicha acción, Peter comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no iba a aceptar, de eso estaba seguro.

—Por favor —Su vecino le dedicó una mirada de suplica que hizo estremecer al adolescente —. Sí no logro convencerte las cosas se pondrán muy feas, a Wade no le gusta ser rechazado

—Si bueno, puedo llamar a la policía, dile eso a tu novio 

—Peter... Sé que necesitas dinero, dime cuanto quieres, lo que sea, por favor acepta 

Mierda, era evidente su problema económico pero de todas formas le daba vergüenza que alguien más lo mencionara, su tía May necesitaba pagar la luz, agua, la renta del departamento y claro, la colegiatura, eso sin contar los alimentos, deseaba tener la mayoría de edad para poder trabajar y así aportar dinero a su casa, pero para eso aún le faltaba varios años ¿Qué tan malo podría ser un trio? Se sintió sucio de tan sólo pensar en la posibilidad de aceptar. 

—Tenemos que pagar la luz y... 

Antes de terminar ya tenía un fajo de billetes frente a sus ojos, eran demasiados, demasiado no le hacía justicia a la cantidad, estaba cien por ciento seguro que con ese dinero podría cubrir algunos meses de renta y colegiatura y otras cosas más. 

—Este viernes a las ocho de la noche 

Peter lo pensó un poco más, sin embargo terminó por sujetar el fajo de billetes. 

—Andrew, nos vemos el viernes 

Entonces su vecino volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias Peter, nos estamos viendo 

Durante la semana estuvo cuestionandose su elección, se sentía mal al saber que iba a acostarse con alguien por necesidad, además, tenía miedo ¿Qué haría en ese trío? no tenía experiencia ¡Carajo! Aún era virgen, se ha masturbado un par de veces pero eso no cambia las cosas, seguramente quedaría como un estúpido frente a esos dos hombres... No tenía ningún problema en que se tratara de hombres, hace tiempos comprendió que estaba abierto ante cualquier posibilidad, mujeres, hombres, ambos le atraían, y por último, estaba nervioso porque iba a perder su virginidad anal, río de tan solo pensar en el dolor que sentiría, patético.

La tía May le hizo miles de preguntar respecto a los pagos de las cuentas, Peter supo mentir muy bien, diciendo cosas como, que le hizo un favor a este, otro favor a aquél, lavar el auto de su compañero Flash, ayudar en varias cosas a una anciana, también mencionó que estuvo ahorrando, gracias al cielo su tía le creyó, de esta forma el tema se dio por terminado. 

El viernes llegó de prisa y para cuando se dio cuenta Andrew ya estaba frente a él, le saludó para luego invitarle a subir a su auto, Peter no dijo nada, simplemente le obedeció. Dentro del vehículo el mayor fue el primero en hablar. 

—Escucha, no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto —dijo sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.

—Es lo último que haría 

—Peter, relajate, te prometo que lo disfrutarás 

Parker volteó la cabeza para mirar al conductor ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? No lo entendía.

—¿No te molesta? —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir hablando—. El que tu novio te pida hacer estas cosas 

—Al principio sí, pero terminé por aceptarlo, además, obtengo muchos beneficios sobre esto —Andrew miró de reojo a Peter—. Mis padres me corrieron de casa porque no querían un hijo homosexual, en ese entonces era un mocoso, no tenía nada, entonces apareció Wade, al principio pensé que estaba loco, aún lo hago, pero me gustaba su compañía, viví un tiempo con él pero decidió comprarme un departamento, y también este auto, tampoco tengo que trabajar —Mientras hablaba su vista seguía al frente —. Wade es agradable

—Pero no lo amas ¿Estás con él porque te da todas esas cosas?

—Santo cielos, no, estoy con él porque lo amo, sólo que tengo cierto bonus por eso 

El resto del camino fue silencioso, diez minutos después llegaron a un edificio, Andrew estacionó el auto, ambos abandonaron el automóvil, antes de subir al elevador el mayor lo puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Pet, no estés nervioso, ya verás que esta será una buena una experiencia 

Andrew le dedicó una mirada apacible, antes de subir al elevador Peter se cuestionó el salir huyendo de aquél lugar, por los mil demonios, ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado. De todas formas no pudo hacer nada porque llegaron a una puerta con el número "380" en cuestión de segundos este fue abierta, el ojiazul apareció con una enorme sonrisa, lo primero que hizo fue atacar los labios de Andrew, Peter apartó la mirada, avergonzado, escuchó el sonido de las bocas al separarse. 

—Hola Peter, bienvenido, los estuve esperando 

Peter siguió a Andrew, este parecía alegre de ver a su pareja, estaban tomados de la mano, Wade miraba al chico con amor, cosa que hizo sentir incómodo a Parker, al llegar a la sala su vecino le ofreció asiento sobre el sofá, al hacerlo vio como los hombres se soltaban las manos, y después tenía al rubio sobre él intentando atrapar sus labios.

—Oh amor, debes preguntarle antes de hacer algo como eso, sabes que compartir un beso es algo muy íntimo 

—No te molesta que te bese ¿cierto? 

Peter susurró un "no" los labios ajenos atraparon los suyos, al principio le pareció sucia la forma en que el sujeto lo besaba, intentó apartarse cuándo el rubio quiso introducir su lengua dentro de su boca, pero Wade con una mano lo sujetó del cuello y con la otra le obligó a abrir la boca, de esta manera logrando su objetivo, meter la lengua dentro de la boca del menor. Él ojiazul recostó por completo al castaño posicionándose sobre él, sus enormes manos comenzaron a acariciar las piernas de Peter. Su playera fue retirada al igual que su cinturón, Andrew se encargó de quitarle la ropa a su novio, aprovechando para acariciarle el pecho, Wade se puso de pie para quitarse por cuenta propia el bóxer, Peter miró la entrepierna del hombre, seguramente dolería más de lo normal, sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos, al ver a Andrew ponerse de rodillas frente al mayor, tomó el miembro de Wade, lo masturbó cierto tiempo y luego se lo llevó a la boca, lo hacía con tanta facilidad, Wade comenzó a soltar pequeños suspiros a la vez que movía las caderas penetrando la boca de su pareja. Peter no pudo apartar la vista, de pronto comenzaba a sentir calor, y ese dolorcito entre las piernas indicándole que estaba excitado, Andrew se alejó de Wade, besó sus labios al ponerse de pie, el rubio de ojos azules tomó asiento a un lado de Peter.

—Baby ¿Trajiste los condones? —Andrew asintió, metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos traseros y sacó dos sobres Plateados—. Es hora de hacer las putas chimichangas 

Wade junto ambas manos produciendo un fuerte sonido, Peter miró los sobrecitos.  Fue suficiente para que Andrew lo entendiera.

—Mierda Wade, Pet es virgen

—¿Me estas jodiendo? Peter-Pay acabas de arruinar nuestro momento, íbamos a follarte los dos

Peter tragó duro, por dos se refería a ¿tomar turnos o al mismo tiempo? Preferiría la primera opción. Andrew río escandalosamente.

—Amor, te dije que no íbamos a hacerlo, sería demasiado para él —este se inclinó para besar a Wade—. Pero si él aún quiere podemos continuar 

Ambos hombres lo miraron, esperando por su respuesta. No era normal tener una conversación cuando los tres estaba desnudos. 

—S-si 

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, vio a Wade lamer y chupar dos dedos del castaño, luego este se acercó a él y le separó las piernas, las mejillas de Peter se tiñeron de rojo, Andrew le susurró un "Tranquilo Cariño" para comenzar a introducir un dedo con lentitud, Peter gimió de dolor, fue imposible no retorcerse al sentir cómo el dedo comenzaba a moverse con lentitud, pasaron varios minutos para que el segundo dedo fuese introducido, en esta ocasión no sintió dolor, todo lo contrario, Andrew acercó el rostro para escupir en el ano de Peter, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse en forma de tijeras, dilatando a Peter, cuando este comenzó a gemir, cambio los movimientos a penetraciones rápidas, Peter cerró los ojos, el placer que sentía no se comparaba nada a cuando se masturbaba, abrió los ojos cuando los dedos fueron retirados, sus ojos se posaron sobre el mayor de la sala, este recién terminaba de colocarse el preservativo, Andrew se alejó, Wade tomó su lugar, le hizo una seña a Peter la cuál no entendió.

—Baby boy, no me hagas darte un castigo —dijo con seriedad, a la vez que tomaba al más joven de la cadera para darle la vuelta, dejando el pequeño y redondo trasero a su disposición —. Eso es, relajate ¿de acuerdo? Únicamente meteré mi polla, al princ... 

—¡Wade! No necesitamos escuchar lo que harás —Andrew chico golpeó levemente el hombro de Wade—. No lo asustes 

Sintió algo rozar su entrada, su pene dolía, y aunque le diera pena admitirlo, necesitaba sentir al hombre de una buena vez, se mordió el labio inferior cuando Wade comenzó a trabajar en meter la punta, caliente y duro, fueron la primeras sensaciones, se aferró a la cabecera del sofá, fue inevitable soltar un fuerte grito cuando el rubio entro de una sola estocada.

—Mierda

Seguido de eso, la mano del mayor golpeó la nalga de Peter, esperó unos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse, mientras lo hacía sus labios fueron atacados por los de Andrew, Wade sintió que estaba tocando el cielo.

Peter estaba asombrado ante la sensaciones descubiertas, sentía que lloraría de placer, y solo quería una cosa, sentir a fondo al rubio, por lo que comenzó a mover las caderas al compás de Wade, sentía sus piernas temblar y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento caería sobre el sofá, pero estaba bien porque lo estaba disfrutando, una mano sobre su cabello lo sobresaltó, levantó la cabeza encontrándose a su vecino sonriendole, Andrew le estaba acariciando el cabello mientras soltaba palabras dulces, Peter acercó el rostro con la intención de buscar los labios de Andrew sin embargo su cabeza fue tomada con brusquedad y apartada del castaño. 

—Baby Boy ni se te ocurra, jamás pondrás tus labios sobre las de mi Andy —Golpeó su cintura con fuerzas provocando un ligero ardor al más joven—. Él es mío

Andrew río, después se acercó a Peter y depósito un beso sobre su mejilla, ahora fue Parker quién sonrió, hizo bien en aceptar la propuesta de su vecino porque lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, y no dudaba en que se volvería a repetir.


	6. Monster

Wade Wilson estaba enamorado de cierto adolescente, es que simplemente era perfecto. Conoció al muchacho de una forma muy particular, después de asesinar a unas cuantas personas, alguien con un traje rojo lo acorraló contra la pared, para luego decirle con enojo "Será mejor que dejes de hacer esto" desde ese momento supo que se había enamorado, así que comenzó a acosarlo. Para Wade acosar significa ser romántico, cada noche, después de asesinar a chicos malos, se encontraba con el de traje rojo, a veces solía llevarle flores o chocolates, pero, estos siempre terminaban sobre su cabeza, para Wade no podía ser más perfecto. 

Una noche, se encontró a su amor platónico sobre la azotea de un edificio, este se encontraba admirando la ciudad, Wade se acercó a él. 

—Hola arañita, hoy te ves precioso

—Deadpool ¿cómo sabes que me veo precioso? He usado este traje desde que nos conocemos, en desgracia mía 

—Sólo sé que te ves precioso —Trató de rodear la cintura de su 'acompañante' pero solo recibió un manotazo—. Me encantas 

—¿Nunca vas a detenerte? —Los enormes ojos blancos se posaron sobre él—. Estoy cansado de toda tu mierda

—Pero Spidey... Somos novios ¿Por qué me tratas así? —fingió llorar.

—¡No somos novios! Me persigues todo el maldito tiempo, me das regalos que jamás te pedí y siempre tratas de manosearme 

—¿Quieres que me vaya? 

—¡Sí! Es todo lo que quiero 

—Me iré únicamente si me das un beso —Wade sonrió.

No obtuvo un beso, pero si un puñetazo que le rompió la boca, cuando se recuperó del shock, Spidey se había ido, diablos, eso era amor del bueno. 

Varias semanas después se volvió a encontrar con el chico del traje, este lo insulto sin ninguna razón, Wade volvió a pedirle un beso, pero de nuevo no logro nada. Dos días después se encontró con Spidey, esta vez él fue acorralado contra la pared. Él otro enmascarado estaba ejerciendo una fuerza innecesaria sobre Deadpool.

—Bebé, sabes que no me iré

—Es la última vez que lo diré, te quiero lejos de mi 

—¿Qué? ¿Me quieres dentro de ti? 

Se arrepintió de decir eso, porque su entrepierna fue golpeada con una de las rodillas de Spidey. 

—¿Eres tonto?

—Tonto es el que hace tonterías

El agarré disminuyó levemente, él hombre parecía observarlo de pies a cabeza.

—Me sorprende que siquiera conozcas esa frase, como sea, no te me vuelvas acercar 

—¿Por qué? Spidey, yo te amo, si no te veo sufro 

—Mira Deadpool, me parece perfecto que te vayan los hombres pero tengo novia ¿de acuerdo? 

—No hay problema, puedo matarla así... 

—Estás loco 

—Un poco

Wade movió la cabeza para intentar besar al chico, pero este lo sujeto más fuerte. 

—¿Dime que quieres para dejarme en paz? 

Este era el momento de Wade. 

—Una cita contigo 

La risa del hombre se escuchó por todo el callejón ¿Acaso Wade había dicho alguna broma? 

—Hombre, me esperaba otra cosa de ti ¿Pero una cita? —volvió a reír —. Ya entiendo, crees que teniendo una cita mágicamente me enamoraré de ti. Te tengo una noticia, eso no ocurre en la vida real 

Por primera vez Wade comenzaba a sentirse humillado. 

—Entonces no me cansaré hasta que te enamores de mi, después nos casaremos y tendremos muchas arañitas 

—Santa mierda, eres imposible —Él hombre suspiró con cansancio—. Te ofreceré un trato, pero si aceptas tendrás que cumplir tu parte 

—Amor, el sexo es después de la primera cita 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que...? Como sea, el trato es, un beso y me dejas en paz para siempre 

Wade lo pensó un poco, él no ganaba nada aceptando. 

—Nopi Spidey, no soy tonto, no me bastará con un beso

—CARAJO

Después de ese encuentro pasaron meses en que no vio al arácnido, en la ciudad ya no se hablaba de él, y Wade comenzaba a temer que le haya ocurrido algo, buscó hasta en el último rincón de la ciudad, pero no halló nada, hasta que un día en las noticias vio a su crush en la televisión enfrentándose con un rinoceronte, comenzó a dar saltos de felicidad, por la noche ya se encontraba persiguiendo a la araña, lo encontró en lo más alto de un edificio observando la cuidad, de nuevo.

—Si estás aquí para intentar conquistarme será mejor que te largues —La voz de Spidey sonaba congestionada, Wade supo que estuvo llorando. 

—Amor, dime quién te hizo llorar para asesinarlo, no sin antes torturarlo 

—No es asunto tuyo 

—Spid...

—Soy Peter, ahora dime tu estúpido nombre

—Wade Wilson, Peter es un nombre precioso 

—Wade es un nombre estúpido ¿Por qué no  te mueres y me dejas en paz? 

—Imposible Pet, no puedo hacerlo, aunque quisiera —Wade podía darse cuenta que Peter no se encontraba bien, y no físicamente—. Si no podemos ser novios ¿al menos podríamos ser amigos? Pareces un chico agradable

—Después de todo este tiempo ¿Piensas que puedo ser agradable? Lo único que he hecho es tratarte mal, en verdad no era mi intención, pero no dejabas de acosarme, me tenías cansado 

—Eso sonó como a una disculpa, las cuales acepto —Es la primera vez en que Wade no recibía insultos de Peter.

—Si supongo que lo es 

—Spidey ¿En dónde te has metido?

Hubo un silencio infernal, en dónde Wade juró escuchar un sollozo.

—Mi novia... Murió 

—SIIIIIII, digo no, oh Pet, en verdad lo siento mucho

—Sabía que eras tonto pero nunca me imaginé que...

Peter no pudo terminar porque unos brazos lo rodearon en un fuerte abrazo. Las grandes manos de Wade acariciaron con sutileza la espalda del arácnido, él otro chico simplemente se quedó quieto, Wade susurró un "En verdad lo lamento" después de varios segundos soltó a Peter. Por ahora no quería ser una molestia, entendía que su chico estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

—Cuando estoy triste siempre voy al puesto de chimichangas ¿Quieres venir conmigo? 

—No quiero una chimichanga, eso no aliviará mi dolor 

—Podemos intentar 

—Tu nunca te cansas ¿Cierto? 

Seguramente el arácnido sonrió, Wade estaba listo para irse cuando Peter lo sujeto del brazo, este volvió su lugar inicial, y miró a Spidey.

—Pet si quieres que me vaya esta bien, por hoy puedo hacerlo 

—¿Estás seguro que esas chimichangas me harán sentir mejor? 

—Cuando tuve que dejar a mi novia por mi estúpida apariencia, las chimichangas me hicieron sentir mucho mejor, ellas te alegran la vida 

—¿Por tu apariencia? 

—Si, luzco horrible —De cierta forma ahora ya no le importaba hablar de su apariencia física, pero tampoco se esperaba que Peter le pidiera lo siguiente.

—Quiero verte 

—No creo que sea una buena idea 

Después de eso, el arácnido se retiró la máscara, dejando ver a un joven realmente hermoso, su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos Dioses, sus labios eran tan apetitosos, Wade jamás había visto a una persona tan hermosa, seguramente Peter iba a salir huyendo cuando vea su rostro tan jodido, pero en el fondo de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que no fuese de esa forma, se llevó las manos al inicio de la máscara, y con lentitud fue retirándosela, cuando se deshizo de ella pudo ver lo que tanto temía, Peter tenía una expresión de asco.

—¡Santa Mierda! Con ese rostro podrías ser un monstruo, le hiciste un favor a tu novia al dejarla —Peter río, su rostro se sonrojó levemente—. Un segundo ¿Esperabas que saliera contigo cuando luces como Freddy Krueger? ¿Tienes todo el cuerpo así? 

—Mi superpene esta intacto ¿Quieres verlo? 

—Ya vi demasiado, Wade, has lo mismo que hiciste con tu novia, dejame en paz 

—Spidey

—¡NO WADE, NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO! ¿OKAY? NO PODRÍA ESTAR CERCA DE TI SIN QUERER VOMITAR 

él rostro de Peter lucía rojo por el esfuerzo que hizo al gritar. Wade bajó la cabeza mientras escuchaba más mierda de Peter, las voces de su cabeza se reían de él por ser un tonto al creer que iba agradarle a Peter con ese rostro, empuñó una de sus pistolas y sin pensar un solo segundo apuntó la frente del castaño, este frunció el ceño, iba a decir algo sin embargo una bala atravesó su cráneo, cayó al piso al instante, Wade guardó su arma, dio la media vuelta y se fue dando saltitos, de todas formas, Podría encontrar un nuevo crush al cuál acosar.


	7. Pregnancy

ada que Wade salía de casa se preocupaba por si volvería con vida, no es que no confiara en su novio, pero su trabajo no era sencillo, odiaba dormir sólo, también odia las madrugadas porque aveces despertaba sobresaltado por las pesadillas en donde Wade era asesinado cruelmente, otra veces, odiaba el trabajo del rubio porque no se encontraba para satisfacerlo, por lo mismo, se veía obligado a usar un dildo, pero había un problema con usar dicho juguete sexual, después de cierto tiempo la mano comenzaba a dolerle o simplemente no encontraba la posición correcta, un día Wade llegó con un obsequio, Peter lo miró para luego decir "No es mi cumpleaños" aunque terminó rompiendo la envoltura para encontrarse un vibrador anal, él castaño se sonrojó y cuando Wade dijo "Así ya no tendrás las muñecas jodidas cuando me hagas una paja" el delgado, alto, persiguió al fortachón por toda la sala, hasta conseguir darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, al final ambos terminaron sobre el suelo riendo. 

Después de tanto tiempo (exactamente 5 años) Wade creía que era tiempo de formar una familia, pero Peter no estaba seguro de ser capaces de cuidar de un pequeño, cada que Wilson tocaba el tema, Peter lo evadía. Además, no quería lucir como su vecino, él cuál esperaba un bebé. 

Otra cosa que odiaba sobre el trabajo de Wade, es cuando este llegaba tan temprano, cinco o seis de la mañana, a veces tomaba un baño para quitarse la suciedad de encima o sino simplemente se acostaba a su lado y se dormía, de todas formas el sueño de Peter siempre se desvanecía al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse, era una tortura despertar tan temprano todos los días. 

Por alguna extraña razón, a Wade le encantaba vivir en un edificio dónde los vecinos son, drogadictos, abusivos, violentos entre otras cosas más, tal vez ese es el ambiente del mercenario, a Peter le hubiese gustado vivir en una linda casa en un vecindario tranquilo, en lugar de eso, tenía el escándalo que montaban sus vecinos. 

Peter creía que a Wade le hacia falta un tornillo, pero igual lo ama tal y como es, con toda su locura por delante, se acostumbró a los comentarios sin sentido, al humor negro del mercenario, y sobre todo, a los comentarios sexuales. Fue fácil enamorarse de Wade, cuándo lo conoció Peter estaba pasando por un momento difícil, su tía había fallecido dejando a un adolescente de 17 años solo, no quería ir a una casa hogar, decidió huir, de todas formas nadie iba a buscarle, esa misma noche se topó con un hombre que iba básicamente ensangrentado, le dedicó una mirada para luego preguntarle que hacía en una zona tan peligrosa, agotado Peter le contó la razones por las cuales estaba huyendo, él hombre le ofreció hospedaje, él adolescente negó, ni siquiera conocía al hombre, y con la pinta que traía seguramente no se trataba de alguien bueno, pero el cansancio y hambre pudo más que cualquier cosa, siempre estaría feliz de haber aceptado quedarse en casa de Wade, porque descubrió lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser.

Su hombro se movió con brusquedad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, sus ojos se posaron sobre él rubio, este lo miraba confundido. 

—Bebé ¿Te encuentras bien? Llevo más de media hora hablándote, un segundo más y marco al 911 —Las grandes manos del mercenario recorrieron el rostro del más joven. 

—Estaba pensando 

—¿En lo sexy que soy? —le dio un guiño a su pareja—. ¿en lo follable que eres? ¿O quieres cambiar de tema?

Peter rodó los ojos, se alejó de Wade y fue a sentarse al sofá, en segundos él mercenario llegó a su lado. 

—Cielo, lo hemos hablado, no estamos listos para ser padres 

—Peeeeero Pet, puedo imaginar a una niña tan preciosa como tu, por favor, te aseguro que seré el mejor papá del mundo 

—No se trata de eso —ambos se miraron a los ojos —. Un bebé conlleva una gran responsabilidad, no estoy preparado para ello, un hijo es demasiado para mi 

—¿Por qué? No serás madre soltera —Peter se preparó mentalmente para el discurso de Wade—. Además, yo tengo un don con los niños, soy paciente, y si nuestra hija o hijo es muy desobediente conozco castigados que lo corregirán al instante, y si eso no funciona entonces lo amenazaré con una de mis pistolas, eso sin duda funcionará

—¿Qué? Como sea, Wade, no quiero ser como nuestro vecino

—Baby Boy, descuida, yo no voy a golpearte como el rubio ese, al menos que quemes la comida

Wade soltó una fuerte carcajada al recordar como su vecino "Él rubio con asteroides" como solía llamarle, comenzó a gritarle a su pareja por haber quemado el almuerzo, el pobre pelinegro se oía asustado tratando de defenderse a si mismo, después de eso solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de los golpes, habían escuchado que él rubio venía de una familia adinerada, pero por razones desconocidas termino junto a su pareja en unos horribles departamentos. 

—No es gracioso, su esposo lo golpea hasta por respirar, además, está esperando un bebé ¿No debería estar lejos de ese animal? 

—Pet, no es asunto nuestro, además, sabes que la última vez que traté de defenderlo, él rubio con asteroides me puso una paliza que casi me deja en coma 

Wade olvidó el tema de tener un bebé, después de recordar la gran paliza, Wilson tomó sus cosas para ir a trabajar, se despidió de Peter con un beso en la boca y un apretón de nalgas.  Un par de horas después el mercenario regresó sorprendiendo a Peter, en sus manos traía un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolate, estaba por preguntarle porque volvió tan temprano cuando sus labios fueron atrapados, al principio los besos eran suaves y delicados pero cuando el calor subió, los besos comenzaron a ser más rudos, las grandes manos del mayor recorrieron todo el delgado cuerpo de Peter, en cuestión de segundos las ropas desaparecieron, antes que Wade se pusiera el preservativo, Peter lo detuvo, lo miró a los ojos mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa. 

—No lo necesitamos, creo que es hora de formar una familia

Wade disfrutó el sexo como nunca antes por dos razones, uno, al fin Peter quería un bebé, y dos, después de tanto, tanto tiempo volvía a follar sin preservativo, lo que era como tocar el mismo cielo. Ambos disfrutaron del acto, y Peter acepta que sentir el semen de Wade en su interior fue una sensación increíble, tanto que lo repitieron dos veces más durante la noche. 

Después de ese día, ambos decidieron buscar una casa, porque Wade no quería que su futuro bebé crezca en lo ruin, solo bastó unos cuantos trabajos para que Wade pudiera juntar el dinero para comprar una linda casa, con un bello jardín, incluso se consiguió un auto, después de un mes al fin se mudaron a su nuevo hogar, Peter no pudo aguantar  las lágrimas al despedirse de su vecino el pelinegro, él ojiverdi le prometió que cuando su bebé naciera iba a visarle para que pudiera conocer a la criatura, no faltaba mucho para eso, se dieron un último abrazo antes de que abandonaran su antiguo hogar. 

La primera noche en su nueva casa decidieron celebraron con sexo salvaje, pero Wade se detuvo en medio del acto. 

—Demonios baby boy, si cogemos como animales nuestro hijo saldrá horrible, tenemos que hacerlo con amor 

—W-wade, des-sgraciado, no te detengas 

Días después Peter le dio la noticia a Wilson que al final habían conseguido su objetivo, Wade cargó a Peter mientras lloraba de felicidad, entonces supo que Wade Wilson sería un buen papá. 

Pasó por varias etapas, enojo, felicidad, llanto, antojos, vómitos, pero estaba feliz, realmente feliz de haber decidido formar una familia con Wade, este siempre lo acompañaba a sus citas médicas, cuando supieron el sexo del bebé Wade literalmente bailó frente al doctor, luego le agradeció por tan maravillosa noticia, a partir de ese día, el mercenario se dedicó a decorar la habitación de su primogénito, Peter quiso llorar de risa al ver la decoración, las paredes eran de distintos colores, había un alcoiris sobre la pared, muchos unicornios de felpa adornando la habitación, una cuna de madera que el propio Wilson armó, también había un sofá cerca de la ventana para que Peter alimentara al bebé. 

—Me encanta el enorme unicornio, estoy seguro que él bebé pensará que es uno de ellos 

—Peter ¿tuviste sexo con un unicornio? 

Peter se llevó las manos al abultado vientre mientras negaba, Wade era imposible. 

Cuatros meses después, el gran día había llegado, Wade casi se desmaya al enterarse que su hijo estaba por nacer, aunque tuvo que conservar la calma porque no quería provocar un accidente automovilístico, Peter por lo contrario, se encontraba muy tranquilo y relajado, después de entrar a la sala de cirugías no supo nada más, hasta horas después, lo primero que vio fue a Wade cargando al recién nacido, ambos derramaron lágrimas de machos al ver a su hijo. Jackson Jaden, Wade lo abrevió a JJ porque era más sencillo.

Una semana después tuvieron la visita de su antiguo vecino, por fin pudieron conocer al hijo del pelinegro, era un niño muy encantador, con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, su buen vecino decidió nombrarlo Fenrir, Peter pensó en que posiblemente así veía a su esposo, como un lobo monstruoso, Wade rompió el incómodo momento con un "Cuando sean grandes JJ y Fen podrán casarse" Peter y el ojiverdi le dedicaron una mirada fulminante. 

Cuando la visita se hubo marchado Peter se sentó en el sofá de la sala con su bebé en brazos.

—Estoy tan feliz de tenerlos 

—Wade, no te pongas a llorar aun es temprano —Peter sonrió mientras miraba Wilson—. Pero si, también estoy feliz 

—Gracias por darme al hijo más lindo 

—Cielo, no agradezcas —Wade se acercó para besar los labios de Peter y luego depósito un beso sobre la pequeña cabeza de jj—. Los amo 

Wade sacó su móvil para fotografiar a las personas que más quería, después de tomar la foto, guardo su móvil y se sentó admirando a su pareja y a su pequeño hijo. 

Wade cambió su turno en el trabajo, porque necesitaba pasar más tiempo con su familia, sin duda Peter se lo agradeció porque de esta forma ya no tendría que estar sólo por las noches, además, así Wade podía cuidar a JJ mientras él descansaba.


	8. Alquiladora

Los viernes eran para disfrutarse, probablemente también para salir de fiesta, sin embargo para algunas personas simplemente le era difícil, Peter formaba parte de ese "algunas personas" y no solamente los Viernes si no todos los días de la semana. Odiaba estar de vacaciones porque eso implicaba estar todo el día metido en ese lugar que siendo sincero detestaba.

Era un poco exagerado porque Él solamente se quedaba de seis de la tarde a once de la noche.

Lo que más odiaba era el tener que ir al almacén a buscar las películas aunque estas tuvieran un número siempre se le hacia difícil encontrarlas. También detestaba a esas personas que se tardaban siglos para escoger una película.

Peter sólo deseaba que esas dos horas pasaran rápidamente para poder cerrar e ir a su casa a dormir. 

Su única distracción era su laptop, la mayoría de las veces estaba escuchando música.

El castaño levantó la cabeza al escuchar unas voces de varias personas escogiendo una película. Rodó los ojos y volvió a la pantalla de su laptop.

—Mañana podríamos ir al cine 

—Harry, no lo sé, estoy muy ocupado 

—¿Haciendote las cejas?

—¿Ya te has planchado el cabello? —apartó la vista de la laptop al escuchar a alguien hablándole—. Harry, ahora vuelvo, un estúpido me está jodiendo la vida, ahora regreso. 

Peter levantó de nuevo la cabeza para mirar a la persona que le estaba irrumpiendo su chat con Harry. 

—¿Disculpa? 

—Oh bien, creí que me estabas escuchando —Peter negó—. Quería saber ¿si tienes "the maze runner"?

—¿Te la vas a llevar o solamente estás preguntando? 

—Estoy preguntando para llevarmela —Él rubio de ojos azules frunció el ceño 

—Es una lastima, porque alguien la alquilo antes que tu

Él hombre estaba por retirarse cuándo una mujer castaña se acercó a ellos, Peter maldijo a los mil demonios ¿Por qué su tía siempre tenía que llegar en el peor momento?

—Cariño ¿qué está ocurriendo?

—Uh nada, preguntaban por una película y...

Su tía no lo dejo terminar cuando miró al "cliente".

—¿En que le podemos ayudar?

—Acabo de preguntar por una película, pero me han dicho que no la tienen disponible 

—¿Cual es?

—the maze runner 

May miró disimuladamente a Peter quién se levantó de su asiento de mala gana, fue al almacén y después de varios minutos regreso con el Dvd en manos. 

—Creí que aún estaba alquilada —Peter rió con nerviosismo, sabía que su tía lo regañaría fuertemente.

El hombre estaba por decir algo cuando dos personas más se acercaron, un señor con dos niños

—Papá ¿podemos escoger una de terror?

—No cielo, mamá no te permite verlas porqué después no puedes dormir

Peter volvió a rodar los ojos mientras llenaba los datos para que él rubio pudiese llevarse la película, mientras tanto tenía que escuchar la conversación del señor con sus hijos. Después de algunos segundos pidió alguna identificación del rubio donde pudo leer "Wade Wilson" el ojiazul pagó, tomó la película y se retiró con un "gracias". Los otros seguían discutiendo sobre que escoger. 

—Te lo dije —mencionó la niña rubia mientras reía— Así que vamos a llevar "Cenicienta" 

Las tres personas se alejaron para discutir sobre que película escoger, entonces Peter suspiró al ver como su tía le hacia una seña para que la siguiera al almacén.

—Cariño, no puedes comportarte de esta manera con los clientes

—Odio este maldito lugar, odio a las personas que se tardan años en escoger una jodida película 

—Peter, cariño vete a casa ¿de acuerdo? Necesitas reflexionar sobre tu comportamiento 

Peter no dijo nada, salió del lugar y fue a recoger su laptop, uno de los niños lo estaba mirando, entonces optó por sacarle la lengua, muy infantil sin duda alguna. Salió del lugar dónde antes de seguir caminando lo sujetaron del brazo. Sus ojos se pasaron sobre el rubio de ojos azules ¡Tenía que ser una broma! 

—¿Así que te gusta sacarle la lengua a los niños? Podrías darle un mejor uso  —Peter Parker estuvo a nada de caer al suelo ¿qué mierda? La voz del tipo era tan varonil que era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, el castaño se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta que asintió ante la pregunta del desconocido. 

Las manos del rubio se posicionaron sobre el trasero del chico, su boca estaba en el cuello de Peter succionando la piel pálida, a ninguno de los dos les importaba estar en público, total, la tía May estaba adentro de la tienda. Peter tomó la erección del hombre por encima de la tela del pantalón, mierda...muy buen tamaño sin duda.

—Mi casa está a unas cuantas cuadras 

Peter apenas fue capaz de pronunciar, lo único que estaba deseando era estar en una habitación montando a ese chico ¡vamos! Es realmente ardiente, y tenía a Parker a punto de explotar. 

—Lo siento...

Entonces el chico se alejó de él con una enorme sonrisa, Peter frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

—Hoy es noche de películas, además, no me gustan los chicos fáciles de conseguir 

—¿Esto fue por mentirte acerca de la película?

—No, esto fue porque eres follable, escucha, hoy tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver, mirar una película y comerme algunas chimichangas, pero mañana estaré disponible —Él mayor le guiño el ojo. Peter sonrió, pensándolo mejor no odiaba tanto a este tipo.

—Mañana cuando regreses las películas puedo acompañarte a casa, ya sabes, para que estes a salvo 

El hombre rió.

—Por cierto, me llamo Wade Wilson

—Eso ya lo sabía, soy Peter

Wade se acercó a Peter para darle un largo beso, al separarse sonrió, Parker se fue a casa pensando que no era tan malo trabajar en la alquiladora, para nada lo era. De hecho estaba feliz de quedarse en aquél negoció porque sin duda mañana tendría sexo con Wade Wilson.


	9. Incorrecto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia
> 
> *incesto  
> *Wade 35 y Peter 15

Todo comenzó con un mensaje para la persona incorrecta.

"No sabes lo mucho que necesito que me folles, quiero sentir la sensación de tenerte dentro, te amo"

Estaba tan excitado que no me percaté que no se lo estaba enviando a mi novio Harry, Cuando mi móvil vibró en señal de que había recibido un mensaje me emocioné, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando leí en la pantalla "Mensaje nuevo de "odioamipapá" sólo deseaba con todo el alma tener la mayoría de edad para irme de está odiosa casa, mi padre es un tipo muy ocupado con su trabajo por el cual ni siquiera me prestaba atención ¿mi madre? Una zorra que se largó con el primer hombre que se le puso al frente...No la culpo yo también me iria de está casa y abandonaría al estúpido que se hace llamar "mi padre" 

Abrí el mensaje, seguramente sería una mierda, algo como "no tienes permiso para salir" "quiero que limpies tu habitación, no seas un holgazán" comencé a leer el mensaje 

"Peter ¿que significa todo eso?"

No entendí a lo que se refería, pobre debe de ser la edad, no iba a responderle, me parecía extraño que Harry no me haya respondido aún, jamás suele tomarse mas de dos minutos, Miré mis mensajes enviados y casi se me salen los ojos de su lugar al ver que lo último que había escrito lo había enviado a la persona equivocada... bueno estaba aburrido ¿por qué no? 

"Daddy, perdón por decirtelo soy así, soy gay :( y :( me :( gustas Daddy ¿eso está mal?" 

"Dios mio Peter, no es correcto, eres mi hijo, no digo que este mal que seas gay, eres libre de elegir lo que te gusta, pero yo te di la vida" 

"Entonces soy un enfermo mental, estoy loco, papi perdoname, seguramente ahora debes de odiarme, lo siento tanto" 

Estaba muerto de risa, pobre hombre debería de estar asustado, Wade era horrendo, bueno, mis amigas dicen lo contrario ellas lo aman, y siempre que vienen a mi casa lo hacen sólo para verle, no me interesa aún me sigue pareciendo el hombre más feo de la tierra.

Estaba completamente aburrido, hacía un calor de los mil demonios por lo tanto solo llevaba unos boxers blancos, me encontraba sentado en el sofá mirando una pelicula de terror, realmente me parecía patética, estaba por quedarme dormido cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, lo que era extraño estaba solo ¿qué mierda? Miré hacia la entrada y suspire con cansancio al ver a Wade entrar con su tonto maletín en la mano, eso lo hacía ver más looser de lo que es, me levanté del sofá estaba dispuesto a subir las escaleras cuando el anciano me llamó.

—Peter tenemos que hablar —Giré sobre mis talones y lo miré —. Lo que tu me dijiste...

—Mmm, si...bueno, sobre eso yo —ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Wade estaba frente a mi, mis manos están temblorosas ¿que mierda?—. Eso... es incorrecto 

—Sólo tienes quince años, no sabes lo que dices, quiero que sepas que no eres ningún enfermo, te amo, y olvidaré todo lo que dijiste, eres mi pequeño y único hijo, no quiero que te sientas mal 

¿No sabes lo que dices? ¿pequeño hijo? Frunci el ceño, no iba a dejar que Wade dijera eso, iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión, rogara por que este pequeño le de más. Lo hale del saco con demasiada fuerza y tuve que ponerme de puntitas para poder alcanzar sus labios, uno vez que lo logré, me apodere de ellos, Wade quedo perplejo completamente inmóvil, por lo que me aproveché y le mordí el labio inferior, me enojé al ver que no hacia nada, opté por pegarme por completo a él y comencé a restregarme sobre su cuerpo, dejé de besarle al sentir un bulto chocar contra mi estómago, sentí las mejillas arderme, me di cuenta que todo esto estaba mal, pero ya no había marcha atrás, mire a Wade directo a los ojos y le sonreí coquetamente

—Peter, basta, no voy a permitir que hagas esto, no eres consciente de lo grave que es, podrían llevarme a la cárcel 

—Papi, nadie va a saber que jugaremos a los papis, además yo quiero que me montes como a tus putitas de los fin de semana, ya no tendrás que pagar por ellas yo lo haré gratis 

—Ve a tu habitación, te hablaré para cenar 

Me bajé el bóxer, no tenia ni idea de como terminaría esto, sinceramente me daba igual, todo estaría bien si Harry no se entera, Mi novio es la única persona quien me interesa en este jodido mundo, al menos Wade no es un enfermo que pierde la cabeza y se aprovecha de su hijo...aunque creó que en esta ocasión será al contrario...El hijo se aprovecha del padre, reí muy fuerte ante ese pensamiento.

Mierda....¡Wade se había bajado los pantalones! ¡SANTA MIERDA! su jodido miembro era tan grande...trague saliva, me volví a acercar y tomé su miembro con cuidado entre mis manos, comencé a masturbarlo mientras que aun le miraba directo a los ojos ¿no es posible? ¿o si? Wade lucía diferente, joven, guapo, sus ojos azules eran idénticos al mar ¡QUE MALDITO ASCO! estaba tan concentrado diciéndome a mi mismo que Wade es asqueroso, horrendo, feo, que no me percaté cuándo me encontraba recostado sobre el sofá, Y mucho menos cuando un dedo fue introducido en mi interior, gemi de placer, algo que me gustaba en la vida era follar, me encantaba, separé más las piernas, a la mierda todo. 

—Mierda... Mmm...sii —cerré los ojos disfrutando del dedo en mi interior.

—¿Peter?

—¿Qué ocurre daddy? no pares, por favor —dije entre gemidos.

—Noo eres virgen ¿verdad? —Negué.

—Mee..g-gusta tu dedo 

Sacó el dedo y abrí los ojos, mierda seguramente el viejo había reflexionado sobre lo que estábamos haciendo, ni modo tendría que llamar a mi lindo y sexy novio 

—AHHHH

Grité muy fuerte cuándo algo enorme entro en mi, no se parecía y sentía a nada al miembro de Harry, este era mucho mas grueso y largo. 

—¿Qué es lo que querías que hiciera?

—Q-que me montaras 

En definitiva había perdido la cordura, las penetraciones cada vez iban aumentando de velocidad, ambos sudabamos como dos locos, Wade soltaba pequeños jadeos y de vez en cuando uno que otro gemido, me sentía en el cielo, llevé mis manos sobre mi miembro y comencé a masturbarme a la velocidad de las estocadas 

—Daddy más.... p-por favor

—Mierda 

No aguanté mucho cuando mi próstata fue tocada, comencé a gritar como un loco, en cuestión de segundos me corrí, entonces deje de masturbarme, Wade siguió moviéndose, lo miré, se veía... JODER 

—Wade...

—¿Mmm?

—Wade

—¿S-si?

—Perdoname 

Cerró los ojos cuándo llegó al orgasmo, gemi al sentir su semen en mi, se sentía muy bien, después de unos segundos Wade se salió lentamente de mi, pero antes me dio un corto beso en los labios 

—Nene, tranquilo, recuerda no eres un loco enfermo ¿de acuerdo? 

—No me refiero a eso, quiero que me perdones porque he sido un pésimo hijo, te he insultado y respondido de mala manera  

—Te entiendo, yo mismo me odio por no prestarte la atención que necesitas, mi trabajo no es más importante que tu 

—¿Prometes que estarás mas tiempo en casa?

—Te lo prometo

—Gracias Daddy 

Todo comenzó con un mensaje incorrecto para la persona equivocada, pero eso ayudó en dos cosas, a tener una mejor relación con mi padre y conocer lo que es el verdadero sexo. Aunque claro Daddy seguía con sus putas de fin de semana y yo seguía con mi novio, pero de vez en cuando Daddy finge ser mi novio y yo fingo ser la puta de Daddy. Y me encanta.


End file.
